Soot the Scorned
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: His hand fisted the length of my hair as he pulled my head back so he could look in my eyes, "Soot the Scorned," I screamed as a seering pain penetrated my flesh and clung to my lungs. I was his, yes, but he was mine.
1. Chapter 1

"She could be a Wife," I didn't know what a wife was, but amongst my sisters it seemed synonymous for a death sentence. The Citadel's War Boys had always collected fresh livestock for all the settlement and when Aunty had sent word of a full life female they had arrived with 10 Gallons of water. She had described me to the Imperator as strong willed and quick witted, but when the man reached out to caress my cheek and I bit into the flesh of his hand he threatened to muzzle me. A threat he kept.

My name was Soot, not shiny or chrome or wife, terms all the War Boys had used to address me since I'd been brought aboard their truck. My legs had long since succumbed to fatigue as I hung lax against the chains around my arms, gently swaying with each turn. The cattle truck pulled to a sudden stop but I couldn't be bothered to lift my head and meet the curious gazes of my guardian War Boys.

The roller door lifted and a wave of cool air washed over my clammy skin. The war Boys dismounted the rig, leaving me to explore the bustling markets of Gas Town. A gnawing feeling filled my gut at the thought of being gifted to the People Eater. I'd lost many of my sister's to the piggish warlord's insatiable appetite. Perhaps I was a gift for The Bullet Farmer. Now I raised my head to glare at the War Boy still present.

"Imperator says to guard you against the gas town boys," His voice was almost hesitant. I lent forward inviting him closer, my eyes focusing on the water pouch in his hand. I clenched the chains behind me until I was sure my knuckles turned white. The sweltering heat of the truck added to my insatiable thirst as he edged closer to me.

"S'kay," I smiled half heatedly beckoning him, "I'm parched." I parted my lips slightly and ran my tongue over the cracked flesh. When he turned to shut the roller door I slipped my aching wrist from the thick metal cuff, clenching my teeth as my raw flesh throbbed with pain. He approached me with broad shoulders but the shake of his hands as they lifted the pouch to my lips was enough to set my mind at ease. He was as scared as I was.

It was hard to swallow with my head craned back as he poured the water through my muzzle but I guzzled down the warm liquid as best I could. As he began tying the pouch back to his belt I lunged forward with my freed arm scruffing the flesh on the back of his neck tightly and smashing his face into the metal of my muzzle. I grit my teeth against the pain as he got his second wind as his fist slammed into my stomach, "STOP!" I grunted against the force and slumped to the ground, "They won't want me damaged." He stood above me with a dark look, spitting blood onto the ground beside me, "I won't do it again I swear."

He shook his head muttering, "Kamicrazy bitch." I grasped his arm as he hoisted me up so he could reattach my chains. As quickly as he turned his back I hooked the chain under his chin and pulled back, cutting off his air way. He reared forward in a blind panic, scratching at his throat. I circled around him quickly as he tried to pin me, tugging on the chain harshly until he fell to his knees with a resounding thud.

His lips were blue and his eyes bulged from their sockets as I pressed my foot into his throat still pulling tightly on the chain. Blood splattered onto my linen skirts as I crushed his neck beneath my heel. I stilled for a moment my heart thrumming hard in my ears with the steady rush of adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

I almost felt pity for the War Boy lying dead on the ground. He was still wet behind the ears, lacking the myriad of scars other War Boys paraded proudly. I found myself crouching beside him with my hands pressed into the clay covered skin of his chest. Still warm. I rummaged through his pockets only finding a dried lizard and a slender plastic cylinder with a spike of flattened metal on the end.

I gnawed on the tough lizard as I pried open the roller door only to see a band of War Boys strutting towards the truck. The leader of the group stopped the others and pointed towards me, "The Immortan's Wife is escaping!" His voice was roared about the noise of the busy street as more men advanced towards the truck.

I hurled myself from the back of the truck and took off sprinting across the scorching tarmac, a pack of War Boys hollering my name. The Immortan's Wife, I was going to be the Immortan's Wife. That was the last thought I had before I was dog piled into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS, this chapter is only half completed and im going to rewrite it I just wanted to post something quickly to get your attention! Sorry I've been busy with work and everything! And writing two more Mad Max stories (I'd love it if you could check them out for me!) I'll be updating them all frequently as well as this one! Thanks for reading :)).

She was moved into the back of the drivers cabin with the hood over her head and her arms bound behind her back. She was wedged between two War Boys who kept her steady as the large rig followed the winding roads back to the Citadel.

"So what's the Citadel like this time of year?" She leant forward and rested her chin on the seat in front of her, turning her sack covered head towards the unseen driver.

"Sit back feral," The strong hands of the war boys pulled her back against her seat.

She laughed heartily and readjusted her arms, "I was just asking a simple question tis all."

"The Citadel is a masterful feat of human engineering, to the untrained eye it is a monolithic fortress, to those who inhabit it it is their haven" The driver spoke firmly with a subtle accent, "What is your name young one?"

She nudged the boy next to her, "See this is how you hold a conversation, take notes." the boy just growled and moved over, "I'm Soot of the mountain buzzards, warden of The Aunty."

He chuckled, "I'm Imperator Kaxies Citadel born and raised… sharp left" She braced herself against the Warboys trying to stay level, "I hear the Immortan eagerly awaits your arrival."

One warboy leant over her, "I'm sure the Immortan eagerly awaits the privilege of breaking this kamikrazy buzzard bitch." The other boy snorted in agreement.

"When my stomach is full to bursting with the Immortan's next heir, and he offers me the world on a silver platter I will ask for your heads on a pike." she wished she could spit at their feet.

The Imperator tapped his hands against the wheel enthusastically, "We are approaching the Citadel now, it will take sometime until we're lifted up to the garages. I'm sure a party will come and collect you." She could hear the hoards of the wretched as they tried to assault the rig.

Soot pressed her forehead into her legs, "You know I'm afraid of heights." The Imperator laughed again, the noise slowly faded away, replaced by the sounds of Warboys and the familiar sound of a car workshop filled her ears. The comforting sound of her far away home.

"I have enjoyed our conversation fondly Soot of the mountain Buzzards but I'm afraid we've reached out destination." Before she could say a word she was lifted through the sun roof of the cab and onto the shoulder or a larger WarBoy who clambered down off the side of the rig.

"Remove the bag from her head at once, that's an order?" The bad was lifted and soot squinted against the bright lights that blinded her momentarily, a female Imperator, not much older than herself, stood in front of her flanked by War Boys who gathered round to gawk.

"Get back to work you lot." Soot turned to watch the back of Imperator Kaxies as he waded through the disapating mass of war boys. She never got to see his face as he disappeared around a bend.

"Why is she muzzled?" The Imperator could hardly hide her look of disgust as she moved to unlock the muzzle herself, "If word of this reaches the Immortan your hides will be fried. She is not an animal" the lot of them began hurling insults towards her calling her feral again.

"Your War Boys are mediocre." She spat at the feet of the war boy who held her arm tightly.

Before any more words could be discussed a Brutish man with baby heads tied to his belt strode into the room, any lingering war boys scattered, murmuring words of praise to the beast, "Imperator Furiosa, Dad sent me to collect the new girl."

Soot frowned softly, if the Immortan was indeed the father of this monstrous man then why did he need more heirs?


End file.
